deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) VS Rusalka Schwagelin (Dies Irae)
Kurumi Tokisaki, the highly dangerous "Spirit" codenamed "Nightmare", who killed over ten thousand people with her "time manipulation bullets" VS Anna Maria “Rusalka” Schwagelin, the sadistic witch and mass murderer who aligned herself with the Third Reich in her quest for immortality WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Kurumi Tokisaki= Kurumi Tokisaki, also known by her codename, "Nightmare", is an antagonist in the anime Date A Live, and a Spirit, a mysterious, highly powerful being capable of causing highly destructive distortions in the space-time continuum known as "space quakes", as well as possessing superhuman powers. Spirits can be neutralized one of two ways: Either by killing them, an act carried out by a special Anti-Spirit Team or if their powers are sealed, a power the series protagonist Shido Itsuka happens to possess, however, in order to seal their powers, he must first get the Spirit to fall in love with him. Kurumi, however, has other ideas, namely to used the power of the sealed spirits within Shido to power her time travel ability, and prevent the first appearance of Spirits 30 years ago. Kurumi has an number of superhuman abilities, making her the most dangerous Spirit yet encountered: She possess two magic flintlock firearms, a pistol and carbine, which behave more like semi-automatic weapons, being able to be fired a seemingly endless number of times. Kurumi can also summon a clock and place the weapons like hands of a clock. Depending on the time she designates, she will summon a different "magic bullet", which will will not harm the target physically, but have a time manipulating effect. These bullets can be used on herself or a target, depending on the effect, with varying results including superhuman speed, slowing their speed, stopping them completely, rewinding time for the target (effectively allow the target, usually Kurumi herself, to regenerate from wounds), and causing the target to travel through time, though his requires a prohibitively large amount of mana. Her powers also have the cost of slowly draining her life force with each use, in order to replenish her life force, she must kill other people and devour their remaining life force. Magic Flintlock Firearms Kurumi's primary weapons are two magical firearms, a pistol and a carbine. While they appear to be flintlock weapons, Kurumi's guns seem to behave like semi-automatic weapons, and never seem to require reloading. The weapons can fire both conventional and magical time manipulation bullets. Time Manipulation Bullets Kurumi Tokisaki is also capable of summoning a giant clock, which she points the guns one like hands of a clock, depending on the time signifies, she will summon a different time manipulation bullet. These bullets do not physically damage the target, but instead have a special impact. Time Slow One of Kurumi's bullets is a projectile that is capable of slowing the movement of an enemy, making them an easier target. Time Stop Kurumi is a also capable of summoning a bullet stops a target in time completely. Unlike Homura's time stop, this bullet only stops the target, not their surroundings. It also appears to only last for a limited amount of time, though still long enough for Kurumi to shoot the target multiple times. "Rewind" Kurumi's also possesses a magic bullet capable of sending an object back in time a few seconds. Kurumi can fire this at herself, effectively allowing her to regenerate any injury that does not stop her from using the bullet. For instance, Kurumi used this to re-attach a severed arm. Super Speed Another bullet Kurumi typically used on herself is one that gives her superhuman speed and agility. Memory Reading Kurumi has a bullet that allows her to read the memories of the target. Cloning . ]] Kurumi's final, and perhaps most powerful ability is to summon clones of herself, either using a magic bullet or by summoning numerous clones which she claims to be versions of herself from parallel universes. There is no clear upper limit to the number of clones Kurumi can summon. "Spacequakes" Kurumi is capable of summoning distortions in space-time continuum known as space-quakes. These typically manifest as massive explosions, the largest capable of devastating entire cities or, in one case, all of northern China, though smaller one may only destroy a city block or so. City of Devouring Time (Lifeforce Drain) The City of Devouring Time is one of Kurumi's signature abilties, which gives her the power to drain the life force of those around her and add it to her own. For the purposes of this match, the ability will be able to slowly drain “souls” from Rusalka’s Ewigkeit . Sufficient damage to Kurumi does appear to be able to dispel the "City". Umbrakinesis Kurumi is capable of manifesting disembodied hands from any shadows, and using them to bind her enemies and eventually drag them into the shadows, where she "devours" them, though these hands can be resisted and presumably destroyed with enough force. Superhuman Strength and Durability Kurumi possesses superhuman durability, though she is still capable of being physically harmed by an AST laser weapon. While she has been killed several times, she has always been replaced by one of her clones. Kurumi also possesses the strength to tear apart an armored robot with her bare hands. Flight Finally, Kurumi is capable of flying and hovering through the air. =Rusalka Schwagelin= was scary...]] NOTE: The version of Rusalka in this battle will be the Kasumi Route version, or in other words, base-level durability and powers as described below. Anna Maria “Rusalka” Schwagelin is an antagonist in the visual novel and upcoming anime Dies irae. Schwagelin was accused of witchcraft by her village in 18th century Germany, leading to her imprisonment and torture. However, before she could be executed, a mysterious benefactor gave her the diary of Elizabeth Bathory, a “Relic” or “Ahnenerbe” fused to her soul with a form of magic known as Die Ewigkeit, allowing her to gain immense power by absorbing the souls of the dead. At the same time the mysterious benefactor encouraged Anna to become the monster they accused her of being. Over the next two hundred years, Anna used her power to torture and murder countless victims, and used sorcery to artificially expand her life span. At some point, Anna took up the name Rusalka, after the Slavic water demon known for dragging men down to their deaths, much as she did. During the Second World War, Rusalka met Nazi occultist Reinhard Heydrich, and was inducted into his occultist organization, the Longinus Dreizen Orden. Rusalka would serve in this capacity throughout the war and would survive the Battle of Berlin, her magic making her body nigh-indestructible by conventional weapons, though she did not “ascend” with Heydrich at the end of the battle. Instead, Rusalka lay in wait with those members of the LDO left behind, killing and torturing more victims until the LDO reunited in Suwahara City in Japan in the year 2006, to conduct the ritual to revive Heydrich and pave the way for him to ascend to godhood. Rusalka’s fate varies depending on the player, but in most routes, she is killed by either Ren Fujii or Shirou Yusa. Rusalka is a sadist and sociopath, with practically no empathy to speak of. She derives immense pleasure in torturing her victims before she kills them, and has become highly skilled at using her powers to keep her victims alive for an extended period of time. Rusalka’s final goal is to become truly immortal, something even her magic is not capable of, and is convinced of this to the point that she does not even consider death a possibility. Weapons and Powers Die Blutgrafin/Torture Devices Rusalka’s “Holy Relic”, the source of her power is the diary of Romanian countess Elizabeth Bathory, which grants her the power to summon any number of implements of torture, including spikes, an iron maiden, or even giant spiked wheels, as well as chains which she can create and manipulate at will to trap and ensnare her unfortunate victim. While she can use these weapons kill quickly, at least against “mere mortals”, Rusalka will often use these to completely immobilize her victim and slowly torture them to death or drive them to suicide. These weapons are capable of going beyond physical damage to harm the victim’s very soul. Superhuman Durability Through a form of macabre sorcery known as Die Ewigkeit, which involves using the souls of the dead as a means of shielding oneself from physical destruction, Rusalka possesses superhuman durability. Kei Sakurai estimates that Schwagelin is invulnerable to any physical destruction save for nuclear weapon, while others suggest she may be able to able survive the impact of the Tsar Bomba, meaning her durability ranges from between ~250 kilotons to greater than 50 megatons of TNT (unless she is hit with an attack that can bypass durability, such a “Holy Relic” of her own “Masadaverse”). In addition, she is capable of regenerating from damage, making her even more exceedingly difficult to kill. Csejte Ungarn Nachtzehre Rusalka’s Briah, or a type of sorcery allowing the user to impose their deepest desire onto reality, which requires the user to have absorbed the souls of massive numbers of victims to use. Rusalka’s Briah is a representation of her own sadistic nature, which allows her to create shadows that paralyze her victim and force them into her own pocket dimension, a torture chamber, in which she slowly tortures her victim to death. She is also capable of using the shadows to devour her victim’s soul completely, as well as using them to erase any evidence of her murders. Rusalka can control and turn her shadows into any form, including monsters capable of chasing and devouring her foes up to a distance of several meters- Rusalka states that they do not have as long a range as some other Briah, but are capable of being adapted to use them for a variety of purposes, including physically manipulating persons and objects. Her powers also allow her to disappear into the shadows and reappear somewhere else, essentially allowing her to teleport. =X-Factors= {| border="1" class="wikitable" !Kurumi Tokisaki !X-Factor !Rusalka Schwagelin |- |90 |Combat Experience |90 |- |90 |Tactics |60 |- |90 |Durability |100 |- |100 |Support Abilities |90 |- |85 (95 when using super speed) |Agility |100 |- |90 |Dedication |90 |- |100 |Brutality |100 |- |45 |Mental Health |20 |- |Yes |Flight |No |- |} Explanations While Rusalka has existed for over 200 years, for much of her existence, she has been more a superpowered serial killer than a warrior, torturing and murdering outmatched normal humans. In fact, Rusalka stated that, as of 2006, she had not been injured enough to feel pain for the last 60 years. Kurumi, on the other hand, has faced off against multiple rival Spirits, as well as the Anti-Spirit Team on multiple occasions. This experience is presumably multiplied by her countless parallel selves. In terms of tactics, Kurumi takes the definitive edge for her skilled use of coordinated attacks by her clones. Rusalka, on the other hand, seems to be less tactically minded, relying heavily on her powers. In terms of durability, Rusalka’s Ewigkeit gives her the definitive edge, however, Kurumi’s time manipulation gives her the edge over Rusalka’s only support abilities- the chains and shadow paralysis. In terms of agility, Rusalka takes an edge at least in her base form with her shadow teleportation, but Kurumi’s abilities may even this up. In terms of durability, Rusalka takes the edge, with her being able to shrug off nukes, however, it is not as simple as it seems- ONE Kurumi clone can be killed with a laser weapon mounted on an AST power armor, however, her countless clones cannot be so easily. In terms of support abilities, both possess the power to freeze a target in place, but Kurumi’s time manipulation bullets have a longer range than Rusalka’s shadows, and that’s even before you take into account the legions of parallel Kurumi clones. In terms of agility, Rusalka takes an edge for her shadow teleportation, and is fast enough to dodge bullets even when moving normally, that being said, it should be noted that, unlike Kurumi, Rusalka cannot fly. In terms of dedication, both of them are determined to achieve their goal- killing the First Spirit in the case of Kurumi and attaining true immortality in the case of Rusalka. Kurumi and Rusalka are both exhibit brutality in the extreme, deriving extreme pleasure in killing and torturing their victims. While Kurumi has a sense of justice to her killings, this will not matter in this fight, as Rusalka is exactly the type of person she would want to kill. For this reason, Rusalka scores lower in terms of mental health- Kurumi may essentially be a superpowered genderswapped Dexter Morgan, but Rusalka is a full blown psychopath who kills anyone, any time she wants to. =Battle= Rusalka Schwagelin laughed with psychotic glee as she rampaged through the streets of Suwahara, Japan, crushing dozens of victims beneath a gigantic spiked wheel as she chains lashed out in all directions, seizing still others as they tried to flee and dragging them into her shadow, down to suffer in castle of torture. As people fled in all directions from the supernatural horror that stood before them, one man stood his ground, an officer of the Suwahara City police department. He knew what manner of monster he faced, but whatever this madness was, he had to put it to an end to it. The officer drew his sidearm, Nambu Model 60 pistol, and took aim at red-haired girl who wielded the countless chains and spikes that had now claimed hundreds of victims. He pulled the trigger five times, each time the gun discharged in a flash of fire. He had struck the perpetrator of this massacre five times in the chest, certainly enough to put down that monster dressed as a child. And yet, when the gun fell silent, Rusalka Schwagelin was unharmed, having hardly even felt the impact of the bullets, feeling as though a feather had brushed up against her. Rusalka turned to face the police officer. She was less than five feet tall, and yet the officer had never faced a more terrifying person in his life. Rusalka walked up to right up to the police officer, who hurriedly reloaded his pistol, just managing to get a single .38 caliber cartridge into his revolver. Not having time to load any more rounds, he settled for this tactical reload. He must have missed his last five shots due to the shock of the spectacle he witnessed, but this time, the girl was less than the two meters from him. It was impossible to miss- would only take one bullet to end this... Without even responding to the gun aimed dead at her face, Rusalka kept casually walking forward. At a range of about a meter and half, the police officer fired the one round he had managed to rechamber. The bullet flew landed right between Rusalka's eyes... but it did not do so much as break her skin. The round bounced off her forehead as though it had impacted the armor of a tank. Rusalka let out a high-pitched, girlish laugh as she said, "You're the strong, courageous type, aren't you", the witch said to her victim, in an almost flirtatious, seductive tone of voice, "You know, I like that kind of man". As Rusalka walked right up to the officer, he tried to get away, only to realized the he was completely unable to move. "Lets see if you can keep it up long enough to satisfy me", Rusalka said as she ran one finger down his chest to his belt and licked her lips. At that moment, the police officer felt his body start to sink into the ground. He tried to resist, but was powerless to move as he was dragged down to become one more plaything of the blood-stained witch. "Ara Ara, it seems you have similar tastes to me", a female voice said to Rusalka as she devoured her latest victim. As she turned to face the source of the voice, Rusalka Schawagelin spotted a black-haired girl in a "gothic lolita" dress standing the middle of the ruined street. "Or perhaps not", Kurumi Tokisaki continued, "You simply take pleasure in torturing innocents simply for the fun of it.. I, on the other hand, find it much more satisfying to take that kind of monster, and show them the meaning of fear and pain, before I devour them whole, flesh, blood, and soul... and you... you look simply... delicious". Kurumi licked her lips as she spoke. "Ooooohhh... scary words", Rusalka said, "But let's see if you have anything to back them up with!" At that, a swarm of rusted iron chains ending it what appeared to be meat hooks flew towards Kurumi. Kurumi evaded the attack, causing the chains to slam into the ground, shattering the pavement as Kurumi jumped into the air and drew what looked like a flintlock pistol and carbine. Kurumi flew forward at Rusalka, firing the dual guns, looking like a scene out of the Matrix, however, the witch dodged all of the bullets. As she dodged the bullets, Rusalka brought her chains back around, striking Kurumi in the back and binding her in the chains. Then, pair of stone walls studded in spikes appeared and immediately closed inwards, crushing Kurumi to a bloody pulp. "Was that it!?", Rusalka asked, sounding disappointed, "Is that the best you can do!?" As she finished her sentence, Rusalka felt a force strike her in the back. It had not damaged her, but she realized she was completely unable to move. At that moment, the shadow witch learned what it felt like to be the one completely immobilized. Then, a second projectile flew towards the remains of Kurumi. At once, the dead girl reformed- it was liked a reverse of Ehrenberg's powers. "You didn't really think you had won, that easily did you?", the newly revived Kurumi said. At the same time, dozens of other "Kurumis" walked out from the darkness with weapons raised. "You can't kill me, for I am many." As she finished speaking, all of the Kurumi clones opened fire. Rusalka was struck by a hail of bullets from their magic flintlocks. The witch collapsed under the sheer volume of fire. The fusilade from the Kurumi clones continued for several seconds, before her guns finally fell silent. Less than a second later, Rusalka Schwagelin pushed her self back up, the effect of the time stop bullet having apparently ended. The wounds from the swarm of bullets glowing with a reddish light as they regenerated. "Impressive, most impressive", Rusalka said with a maniacal laugh, "But I've discovered a few tricks of my own over the years. And I have a lot more experience in this world than you think. Let me show you!" After she finished her sentence, Rusalka broke into an unearthly-sounding song, in a language that sounded like German. Kurumi could not understand the words, and yet, she was mesmerized by the otherworldly aura exuded by the witch, at once terrifying, but also impossible to look away from. Rusalka finished her song with four words: "Briah: Csejte Ungarn Nachtzehre". As soon as she finished the last syllable, giant black shapes seemed to grow from the shadows around her. At the command of witch, they Voracious Shades of the Castle of Torture overcame the surrounding Kurumi clones like a tsunami, absorbing them all into her personal torture chamber. For the second time, Rusalka thought she had one, and the second time, she was quickly proven wrong. Suddenly, all color in the city seemed to vanish before her eyes. At the same time, she felt her strength slowly being drained from her. It was just like the Briah of her comrade, Wilhelm Ehrenberg, and yet she did not sense his presence. "Surprised", Kurumi's voice asked. Dozens more clones of the spirit were flying above her. Rusalka tried to use her shadows to attack them, but they kept flying out of range, all the while strafing her with their pistols, as though taunting her. "I call it the 'City of Devouring Time'", Kurumi continued, "No matter how strong you are, all the time you have left in your life, every last drop of your life force will be mine to devour..." "YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" Rusalka yelled, "I will transcend death to burn forever like a star in the skies!" As she yelled her insane ravings, Rusalka pulled out all the stops, tendrils of shadow whipping through the air. Several of the Kurumi clones were caught by surprise and captured, but most of them evaded. Rusalka disappeared into the shadows as the rest of the Kurumi tried to attack, placing herself on top of a skyscraper and ambushing several more of the Kurumi clones. She had to take devour them all of before they did the same to her. As she took in the yet another of Kurumi's parallel selves, Rusalka Schwagelin felt a pain in her stomach like the indigestion from hell. Less than a second later, the her chest exploded outwards like a something out of Aliens. Out for the witch's chest burst first a storm of bullets, and then dozens of Kurumi clones. The breach of her castle of torture had impacted her physical body. Rusalka lay there on the roof of the tower, mortally wounded, too weak to stand. Several clones appeared in front of her. "This is where the fun end, I'm afraid. I think this fate is rather appropriate for you...", Kurumi said as she stood over the dying witch. From behind, several disembodied hands started to drag her into the shadows to be 'devoured' by Kurumi and her clones, "Farewell, Rusalka Schwagelin". At that, Rusalka Schwagelin died the same way as so many of her victims, dragged into the abyss... Expert's Opinion While Rusalka Schwagelin had massive durability and formidable offensive and defensive magic, the experts believed she would eventually be overcome by the sheer number of parallel selves that Kurumi could summon. Adding in the fact that she would be constantly weakened by the City of Devouring Time only hastened her inevitable defeat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts